Walking devices or rollators of the kind outlined above are well known. Rollators of this kind are wheeled devices on which motor-handicapped individuals may support themselves while walking. Such rollators often are adjustable e.g. vertically for adaptation to the height of the user. In addition, rollators conventionally are provided with at least one brake element, which is operated by means of a handle control means, allowing the user to brake the rollator and thus reduce its speed or lock it in the brake-application position. The braking force may be transferred, for example via a brake wire, to a brake means located adjacent the rollator wheel.
The vertical level of the handles including the associated handle control means of the rollator as a rule is adjustable relative to the rollator wheel. The brake wire is often mounted along a part of the external face of the frame to transfer the force from the handle control means to the brake adjacent the wheel.
In rollators of this kind, one consequence of the height-adjustability feature is that the length of the brake wire often constitutes an obstruction to the user.
In order to reduce the problems connected with the height-adjustment arrangement several different solutions have been tested. One solution suggests the use of adjustable rods instead of a brake wire, said rods arranged to be displaced inside the frame between the handle and the wheel in order to thus transfer the braking force. This solution does, however, necessitate adjustment also of the rods in a separate step of the height-adjustment operation, in order to ensure the intended effect of the brake in use.